


Memories of a life together

by pinkcherryboi



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcherryboi/pseuds/pinkcherryboi
Summary: I know September has already ended, but I found this prompts really inspiring and I would like to give them a try with one of my OTP's of all time.Warnings shall be listed in every chapter, but it will almost be fluff or drama. Also probably smut in the future.Credits for the prompts: https://mobile.twitter.com/Maximum_Impulse/status/1168211710177611776





	1. 1 - Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so forgive any grammar mistakes TwT
> 
> For this chapter I was inspired by this lovely fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724708
> 
> You can take it as a continuation, spin off, whatever. No warnings in here, except lots of fluff.

Akira's P.O.V

As I opened my eyes, I was graced by the faint glow of a cloudy sky. The rain drops knocked the window glass gently, and overall you could easily get that ‘sadness vibe’ of a rainy day. 

But I actually didn’t. Not when I had such a sweetheart like you cuddling me and sleeping peacefully at my side. I tried to sit against the head of the bed as slowly as I could not to disturb you, and it seems I succeeded since you just grumbled a bit and readjusted your head further down my chest. I reached for my box of cigarettes and pulled out one and then lighted it on, as quietly as possible. After inhaling and exhaling, I watched the smoke disappear in the room as I caressed your hair softly, absentmindedly. Everything felt so calm and perfect, that I wanted this moment to last forever.

Of course it wouldn’t, since you began to stir and lazily opened your eyes.

“Aki?”

“Morning, baby.”

“What time is it?”

“I don’t know.” I pushed the cigarette against the ashtray and looked to the window. “But I do know it’s going to rain for a while.”

“Then, can we stay a little longer in bed? It’s so warm in here…”

You nuzzled my chest and I lowered myself a bit so we could be face to face. “Sure, but didn’t you say you needed to finish an essay or something…?”

“Oh, shoot!” You propped yourself up, thought about it for a second or two, and then lay down again. “Well, I can begin in an hour or two…”

“Lazy ass.” I murmured, grinning.

“Hey, I heard you! Do I need to remember you that you had worse grades than me when you were in the same year as I am now?”

That little brat. Always one step ahead of me.

“Okay, okay. Just shut up and sleep.”

I hugged you and kissed your forehead. That seemed to end the argument as you simply smiled and hugged me back. In the end, you always got what you wanted. I guess it’s because I’m always giving in to you.


	2. 2 - Plants or flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story I was inspired by the OVA Deimos no Hanayome.
> 
> Warnings: A bit of homophobia and toxic relationship. Supernatural themed.

“Oh Reita, I love them!”

The girl held the flower pot with the brightest of smiles, and she immediately run to her bedroom. In the stairs she ran into her younger brother Uruha, who just rolled his eyes and rushed to meet Reita.

“Again? How many flowers have you given her, 40 already?”

“I’ll guess it’s the 60th.”

“You’re such an idiot, they won’t last long anyway.” He pushed past him and got out of the house, closing the door loudly as if to accentuate his anger. The blonde just laughed, finding his attitude rather childish.

Uruha walked all the way to the lake and began kicking stones, branches, mushrooms and anything else that would fly far away from him. When he had enough, he sat down on the grass and hugged his knees. His face was hidden against them, so no one would see him cry.

“Why…? Why did he never give me flowers instead?”

…

“Sister, are you all right?”

Uruha knocked the door a couple of times and stopped when he heard the woman throw up again. He waited a while and then got in to help her stand and escort to her bedroom. Once inside, he immediately frowned at the presence of the flowers taking over the room.

“You don’t mind being almost absorbed by this ridiculous amount of plants?”

The girl waited until she was already covered by the sheets and cozy to answer. “Not at all… Reita is so charming…”

“But if you keep on going like this, you two…”

Anastasia had a hard time trying to reach for Uruha’s hand, and she couldn’t squeeze it as tightly as she wished to reassure his brother. When he caressed the thin, cold skin, it felt like he was holding the hand of a ghost.

“Reita said that… when he reaches 120 flowers… he’ll marry me. He wants to show me his dedication… by cultivating them all on his own. He’s already on number 100…”

She smiled, pleased. But Uruha could only bite his lower lip to hold back his jealousy. 

…

One day Uruha returned earlier from his classes and found some beautiful, lilac roses on top of the dining table. It meant that Anastasia hadn’t seen them yet, so he took the chance and carried the flowers to his room. After leaving the flower pot on his desk, he sat and admired them for a while, inhaling their delicious scent. Slowly, he began to feel dizzy and in pain, so he rested in his bed. Almost immediately, he fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn’t in his room anymore. Instead he lied on a couch covered by a deep blue coat, which smelled just like… 

“You finally woke up. I was starting to worry, you know…”

Reita sat calmly on another couch, drinking tea.

“But… What am I doing here? How did I…?”

He tried to get up but a sudden stab in his stomach made him whine. Reita sat with him and helped the boy sit straight.

“Drink this tea. It has ginger and mint, perfect for stomachaches.” 

Uruha nodded and took a sip of the hot beverage.

“I told you to never get close to my flowers.”

The brunette left the tea cup on the table and looked away, embarrased. “I’m sorry, it’s just that…”

Reita held his chin up to meet his gaze. “What?”

“It’s just… I don’t like that she’s getting all the plants and I don’t get anything!”

Reita smiled, caressing his hair. “Don’t tell me you are jealous…”

He blushed. “Maybe…” 

“Look at that picture. Do you remember it?”

The blonde pointed to a wooden cabinet where all of his family’s trophies for cultivating astonishing plants stood, and between them there was a small frame with a lovely photo inside. They both were 10 years old, and Reita was placing an improvised flower crown on top of Uruha’s head, who smiled like it was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

“Yes, of course. That day, I pretended to be your fiancée…” He giggled, remembering how innocent he was back then.

“And what did your parents say?”

Uruha looked down, clearly depressed. “That two men… could never marry.”

“There you go. That’s why you have to wait.”

“But Reita, I…”

The blonde hushed his friend with a long but simple kiss.

“Do you love me, Uruha?”

“Of course I do!”

“Then all you need to do is wait for a little longer. And do not approach my flowers.”

The brunette nodded, feeling hopeful thanks to the recent kiss. When Reita took his hand away from his face, he realized the edge of his sleeve was stained in a brownish red tone.

“Have you been using the fertilizer? You know, when I see you planting out the flowers, your gloves are all stained in it.”

Reita pulled out the sleeves of his coat in an attempt to cover the stains. “Yeah, sure baby…” 

…

“Here it is, plant number 119…” Uruha announced, placing the carnivorous plant on top of her bedside table so she could take a closer look.

Anastasia opened her eyes and tried hard to focus on the plant. Those gray, blind spots on her cornea made it difficult to see. She smiled nevertheless.

“It’s really beautiful…”

The woman began to cough and spit blood. Uruha cleaned her with a handkerchief and advised not to speak anymore, since she could barely find her own voice.

They both kept quiet, observing the strange plant. A fly landed into its petals and tried to suck the remaining dew drops, but found itself glued to them. Slowly, the plant began to close, as if it was enjoying the torture it meant to its victim.

The woman cried out in pain, clutching the fabric of her pajamas close to the heart.

“Ana! What’s wrong? Ana!”

He shook her by the shoulders in an attempt to wake her, but she seemed to have closed her eyes for good. She didn’t speak, nor move.

The plant had already closed its petals, too.

…

“I’m so sorry. This… this was the last plant, after which we would marry…”

Reita handed the pot to Uruha’s mother, who hugged it tightly.

“The sunset… these were her favorite colors…”

She cried again and her husband tried to comfort her with a hug.

“Now it seems that our families won’t join… That means I won’t be able to help you with your retirement.”

They looked at him in surprise, and the woman was quick to answer.

“But… but we still have Uruha! You can marry him!”

Uruha had been quiet all along, standing beside Reita. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now.

“But mom, you said that two men could never… ”

“Yes, I still find it disgusting, but we need the money to survive! He promised to support us!”

“That’s right, he did!” Uruha’s father nodded.

“What’s wrong with you two? We’re in the middle of a funeral…” He said with a shaky tone, cleaning his tears with a handkerchief. Maybe his eyes were too blurry, but he was almost certain that his   
parent’s eyes shone with the same colors of the flowers.

“What do you say, Uru? Will you marry me?”

Reita’s smile looked baleful, and sent shivers down the brunette’s spine. He felt scared of him for the first time, and realized that maybe all of that hadn’t happened by chance.

“Reita, don’t tell me that you… with your flowers…”

“Shh, be quiet my love. Wasn’t this exactly what you wanted?”

“But I…” Uruha tried to look to the coffin where his sister rested, but the blonde grasped his face and made eye contact with him. 

“I’ll be yours, as you always wanted. In fact, you will have everything you wish for.” He spoke in a low, almost seductive tone, and held Uruha’s hand to his cheek, with fingers intertwined.

This time, the stains in Reita’s sleeves were fresh red. 

“The secret… for the flowers to be so beautiful…”

“I’ll tell you when we get married, since we’ll have to sustain the family business anyway.”

Uruha began to cry and Reita hugged him tightly. He didn’t know whether to feel happy, or devastated.


	3. 3 - Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff and bad jokes (?)

"Over here, over here!" Reita ran forward to jump and slap the ball hard towards the ground on the other side of the court, successfully marking a point to his team.

Aoi high fived him, and they returned to their spot to lay below the beach umbrella.

"Man, I'm exhausted." The blonde sighed, closing his eyes. "Those teens were really energetic."

"I know." Agreed Makoto, Aoi's best friend. "I wish we had something fresh to drink."

"Why don't you buy us something, Reita?" Aoi asked, eyes closed as his girlfriend put sunscreen on his back.

"But I'm so tired..." The blonde pouted, making both Makoto and the girl giggle.

"We payed for your bus ticket and the hotel room, remember? It's the least you could do." Aoi said, maybe harsher than intended, but still enough to make Reita leave without any other complains.

"If I'm such a burden, why did they even take me here in the first place?" He mumbled to himself, reaching the closest beach bar in less than five minutes.

"I want four beers, now." He placed the money hard against the counter, but regretted it the second the employee turned around.

Because it was the most handsome guy he had ever seen.

"Excuse me?" The brunette raised his brow, looking clearly pissed.

"I mean... Four beers, if you please."

"That's better." He grabbed the money and fetched the drinks. Then he began to open them, and Reita took the chance to apologize.

"I... I'm sorry. I was mad with a friend of mine and let it out in the wrong place..."

"That's ok. I'd been treated worse. Here you go, enjoy." He said with a fake smile and turned his attention to the girl waiting alongside Reita.

It was better not to say anything else, so he just left with the beverages. When he returned with his friends, he couldn't pay attention to them as he kept on thinking about the guy he had just met.

"Hey, Reita. You still mad, man? Sorry, didn't mean to sound so cruel."

The blonde looked up and quickly shook his head. "No, of course not. It's just... The guy on the bar..."

"What?"

"He was damn gorgeous."

They all laughed and nudged him, encouraging him to go talk to the guy again. Reita blushed and refused, but after a while he decided to give in. Only good things will come if he tried, right?

Back in the bar again, the blonde ordered some fried chicken with fried potatoes.

"Sure, they will be ready in a couple of minutes." He smiled, fakingly, and began to write more orders in a list.

"Hey... Your shirt's really pretty." Reita gulped, not quite sure whether the compliment would work or not.

The brunette looked up, surprised. "Um, thank you."

"Your hair's also very nice. The color, the shape... Really modern."

Reita wanted to kick himself for being so lame. Modern? Really? That's all he had to say?

"...Thanks. I like yours, too." He bit his lower lip to hold back a smile, knowing perfectly well what he was trying to do. "Here you go." He placed the plate on the counter. "And those pick up lines... Are rather pitiful." He whispered, smiling for a bit before turning around and going into the kitchen.

The blonde stood there for a while, disheartened. But he wasn't going to stop trying because of that rejection.

...

The next day he ordered fish and fries, and dared to ask the brunette's name.

"Why do you want to know? Do you plan to keep on coming here?"

"Of course. Until I get to go out with you sometime."

"Oh my, you're really into this, aren't you?" He laughed, placing the tray on the counter. "Fine."

"Really?"

"My name's Uruha."

"Oh man, don't tease me like that." Reita pleaded, and his heartbroken expression made the other giggle.

"Just take your damn fish and go back to your friends. You're wasting your time here. And mine, too. Next!"

The blonde left clearly annoyed but even more motivated to keep on trying.

...

The following day he ordered pizza, and the next one, hamburgers. For the rest of the week: pasta, fried rice, fried shrimps... Anything he liked from their menu. And of course, that didn't end as good as planned.

He was walking away, tray in hand, smiling triumphantly because he discovered Uruha's favorite color was purple and that he liked cats over dogs. Suddenly, he felt a deep pain in his abdomen and managed to throw the food away before collapsing on his knees and vomiting the junk food he had been eating all those days.

His eyes were teary and his throat ached. He felt people staring at him and commenting how disgusting he looked, making him want to disappear.

"Reita! Reita!" Uruha came running almost immediately and kneeled next to him. "Can you stand up?"

"Go away, can't you see I'm fucking disgusting?"

"Don't be silly! Everybody throws up once in a while. Come on, let's go back to the bar."

He was desperate for a shower so he stopped complaining and stood up, walking side by side with the brunette. Once in the bar, he had a shower and Uruha fetched some medicine for him to drink.

"Now rest for a while." They both sat down on a bench in the employee's room and the brunette patted his lap.

"What?"

"Lay down and rest your head here."

He had been rejecting and toying with him the last week and now he was saying that? Was Reita dreaming?

"But you..."

"Just do it already before I regret it!"

Reita complied, placing his head upon Uruha's thighs. As soon as he closed his eyes, he felt a couple of hands caressing his hair. A small blush spread on his cheeks, since the movements felt so good and loving.

"I'm... sorry. It's my fault that you're sick now."

"Don't be... I was just too stubborn to let you go. I should be sorry."

"Why... Why are you trying so hard? You barely know me..."

"Because you're gorgeous as fuck." He smiled, looking up. "And I wanted to know the guy behind that beauty." Reita added with a slight blush that made him look adorable to Uruha's eyes.

"You dummy..." He looked away, completely embarrassed. "You didn't have to get sick and spend all your money for me."

"I don't care, it was worth to have you caressing me like this." He grabbed one of Uruha's hands and laced their fingers together.

Maybe... maybe he deserves a chance, thought Uruha, feeling stupidly happy with his touch.

"I want to go to the fair on the pier... Will you take me there tonight?"

"Sure, baby."

"And afterwards... Can you come to my place? Don't worry, you can spend the night..." Uruha was feeling all shy and bubbling thinking of what could happen between them, or so it was until Reita interrupted.

"Baby, those pick up lines are rather pitiful." He sticked out his tongue and began laughing.

"Reita! You son of a bitch..." The brunette pinched his cheeks harshly, making him whine.

But in the end, no matter how annoyed, he couldn't resist the urge to kiss his new lover.


	4. 4 - Animal ears and tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Supernatural, a bit of smut.

People say that you should never take the train at 1 am that goes to Shibuya, because weird things will happen.

…

"Crap, I'm late!" Reita grabbed his jacket and umbrella and stormed out in the streets. Even in his hurry, he noticed an orange and brown cat standing in a corner, trembling with cold and completely wet. He felt pity for the poor animal and decided to leave his umbrella with it.

Then he ran towards the station and after taking the train, he rushed again to his workplace.

"I'm so sorry, I…"

"I'm tired of your excuses, Suzuki-kun. You will stay after the party and clean everything until it shines brighter than diamonds, am I clear?"

"...Yes, boss."

"Perfect. Now change and go to the cash desk."

Reita complied and worked his complete shift until night and then he stayed to help in a private party starring the son of a minister. Needless to say, the kids left a complete mess and it seems that the hamburgers weren't in good conditions since most of them threw up or ended up in the bathroom.

Again, it wasn't necessary to explain that Reita had to stay until very late in order to clean the fast food restaurant. He had already lost four jobs in the last month, so he really needed to keep this one.

When he could finally leave, the streets were empty and certainly unsettling. He waited for a while but no buses arrived at the stop, not even taxis, so his only option remaining was the train.

After checking his watch, he realized he had fifteen minutes to catch the last train, and he decided it was the best choice. Upon climbing the stairs, he remembered what his mother told him since little:

"Don't ever take the train at 1 am that goes to Shibuya."

Yeah, it was easy to say when it was clear daylight and it didn't look like burglars or drunken people were going to get you at any minute. This was the best choice, he convinced himself.

Of course, no one else waited with him at the platform, but still the train arrived on time and as far as he was concerned, it looked exactly as any other train in the morning, in the same line.

"It's just bullshit to scare the kids, that's all." He laughed, entering the wagon.

But as soon as the doors closed, he no longer smiled.

Sitting on the row of seats there was a group of youngsters chatting excitedly between them. At first Reita thought they were disguised, but as time passed he realized they weren't. One of them had a big horn on his forehead and gorgeous rainbow colored hair. The other one had green skin and gills instead of ears. The one in the middle had cat ears, tail and very long nails. There was also a woman who looked a lot like the The Ring's protagonist except for her brown, scaled skin that reminded one of a snake. The one who looked most harmless was the other woman, with pink skin and lots of flowers on her hair and arms.

He looked to the other wagon and noticed it was empty. Maybe, if he retreated slowly, they wouldn't be aware of his presence. And the plan would have been perfect if he didn't trip with the small gap between wagons. Luckily, he didn't fall backwards, but almost all passengers noticed him now.

"Oh my, it's the guy from this afternoon!" The cat-eared man stood up and approached him happily. "That's right! I have your umbrella." He rummaged in his bag and took out the same umbrella Reita had left with the cat earlier that day.

"How… but I left it with a cat…" The blonde stuttered, clearly flabbergasted.

"I'm that cat! You really saved me today, I'm totally thankful! My name's Uruha." He handed Reita the umbrella and he took it only out of reflex, because he didn't understand a single thing about what was happening. The fact that more monsters were approaching began to scare him, so he looked through the window and noticed the train was about to stop on a station.

"This is my stop." He lied, and as soon as the doors opened, he ran away.

"Hey wait! I haven't thanked you properly yet!" Uruha chased after him and threw himself on Reita's back, hugging his neck. "Come to my place, please… I'm on that time of the year, you know…" He said on a sultry tone, licking the blonde's cheek.

Reita felt shivers down his spine and pushed Uruha away. "Leave me alone!"

"But I'm telling you I want to fuck!"

"I don't care! Stop following me!"

Uruha stopped on his tracks. "You sure you wanna be alone in this place, at night?"

"Yes! Now go away, please."

After taking some steps, he turned around and noted that Uruha was no longer there. He sighed, but relief never came as he became aware that he didn't know in which neighborhood he was now.

"Very clever of you to get down on an unknown station in the middle of the night, Reita." He mumbled to himself, kicking an empty can that ended close to a door where a woman awaited.

The blonde had to rub his eyes because he swore the woman had four arms and four legs. She saw him and smiled, walking towards the young man. It was true: she actually had 8 limbs and also four eyes.

"A… spider?" He thought, retreating slowly.

"Don't be scared darling, we're just looking for some fun. Wanna come inside?" She caressed her thighs in a sensual mood, showing off her different pattern lace stockings.

"No… no thank you." He tried to turn back to the station but was surrounded by two other people who blocked his way.

"We're not so foolish as to let such a delicious human escape." Said one of them, a woman with black wings, quickly grasping his arm with such strength that Reita couldn't get her off him.

"Wait, what are you…? Don't touch me!"

"Do you still want to be on your own tonight?"

The blonde looked up and saw the brunette sitting on the roof of a building.

"Uruha! Please, save me!" He pleaded.

"Why should I? You were very rude a moment ago, rejecting me like that…" He took out a nail file and began sharpening his nails, nonchalantly.

"I will do whatever you want, please!"

It was certainly better to fuck a stranger than getting eat alive.

"You sure? Then, I want you to be my boyfriend."

"You what? Hey! Let me go, bitch!"

The bat woman licked his arm as the other were touching him in very uncomfortable places, so Reita couldn't stand it anymore. "Fine, I'll be your fucking boyfriend! Help me!"

As soon as he said that, Uruha jumped to the floor and killed them without hesitation.

…

Next thing Reita knew, they were in the brunette's room with him already sitting on his lap and moving his hips desperately as if he hadn't had sex in a while. The blonde wasn't used to do this sort of things with strangers, but given the circumstances (a.k.a a hot guy with short clothes, net stockings and gorgeous makeup teasing him), he couldn't refuse. Not when he hadn't had sex in a long time, too.

Yes, it was unsettling to see his tail and ears move excitedly with every thrust he made, and he still couldn't decide whether his mewls were weird, cute or hot, but overall he was enjoying it and didn't mind going for a second round afterwards.

…

"Crap, I'm late!" The blonde packed his things, left home and ran straight to the station. He still didn't get used to the morning shift on weekends, so he almost always overslept and of course arrived late.

"Suzuki-kun…"

"I'll just change clothes and get straight to work, sir. Don't worry!"

He assured with a nervous smile and got into the locker room. As soon as he took off his t-shirt, one of his co-workers gasped, and the other one began to laugh.

"My god, what happened to you?"

"A tiger attacked you? Or was it… a passionate woman?"

They both laughed, and Reita didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Here. I borrowed my girlfriend's mirror, you can use it to see it yourself."

Reita back faced the mirror on the wall and used the smaller one to inspect his back with the reflex. He dropped his jaw when he saw his skin covered in scratches all over.

When he had woken up that morning, he remembered what happened with Uruha last night, but since he was at home and it had all been so weird and unbelievable, he dismissed it as a dream. But those scars could only been done by the cat man himself.

Of course, he wasn't going to confess any of this.

"Oh, this. This… my cousin has a cat, a really wild and mean cat, yes. I spent the night and it must have done that when I was asleep."

Neither of his friends were convinced.

"You sure it wasn't…?"

"Reita, you have a visit." A woman peeked behind the door, since she didn't want to see her co-workers in an awkward situation, and beckoned him with her hand.

"A visit?" The blonde put on the restaurant's t-shirt and got outside just to find Uruha waiting on a table.

"Reita, darling!"

"What are you doing here?" He sat opposite him.

"Look, I know I was a bit impulsive last night, and I'm really sorry for that. It's mating season... and I'm kinda needy…" He blushed, lifting his beanie hat a bit so he could scratch one of his cat ears.

So he really was a cat man after all. It was no dream, no illusion…

"So, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me. I made you sushi with all kinds of fish!" He announced proudly, showing him the bento box. "I want to apologize, and… You can forget about what I said regarding our relationship. I know feelings aren't something you can force."

He looked ashamed, and sad. But Reita could tell he wasn't a bad guy… and he would lie if he said he didn't enjoy their previous affair.

"Sure, let's go to the park. And don't worry, I'm not mad or anything."

As they began to walk to the entrance, he held Uruha's hand. "In fact… I'd like to go out with you, to get to know you better. And I don't mind helping you in your mating season, either. As long as you don’t leave me all scratched again." He laughed.

“Oh, sorry! I couldn’t handle it, you were so good…” He whispered, kissing Reita’s cheek. “If you come tonight, I promise I’ll be a good kitten.”

...

At the end, it wasn’t such a horrible deal to take the train that goes to Shibuya at 1 am.


	5. 5 - Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just plain fluff in here <3

"...and just like that, the crystal slipper fit her foot perfectly, meaning she was the one."

"Woooooow, amazing!!" The small kid smiled and looked at his elder brother happily. "Am I going to meet my princess like that?"

"Of course not, this is just old fiction." Reita closed the book and stood up, putting it in its designated shelf.

"Don't say that! You never know!" He said completely sure, making Reita laugh. "Will you read me another one?"

"I think it's time for you to have a bath." He smiled, seeing the maid enter the library.

"I don't want to! I want to stay with my brother… Oh? You bought me another rubber duck? Yeah!" He happily followed her, and Reita sighed as he chose another book and sat on the couch again.

It was going to be a very long night.

…

It was almost eleven pm when Reita had to carry his sleeping brother to his room and later return to the party. He wanted to sleep as well, since he hated those fancy reunions and after all, this whole thing was for his older sister to find a husband. He had nothing to do with it.

He leaned against a wall and slowly began to close his eyes, but an unfamiliar voice awakened him.

"Good evening, prince." A woman with a red dress, brown hair and a black mask made a reverence in front of him. "I was wondering if you would share this dance with me."

"Sorry miss, I don't know how to dance."

"Then I can teach you."

"Still, I… hey!" The woman grabbed his arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Here. You hold my waist…" She placed Reita's hand on her waist, making him blush a bit for the sudden closeness. "And now you hold my hand."

The blonde intertwined their fingers out of obligation. "Still, miss, I never…"

"Oh shush. Now, one step forward…" As he did it, she gave one backwards. "Good. Now backwards." This time she was the one going forward. "And now repeat. It's as simple as that."

He followed the simple steps and discovered it wasn't so hard to dance after all.

"I'm actually doing it! It's unbelievable!" He laughed, beginning to feel more comfortable as time passed.

"Now we got to move to the sides, and… Auch!" As soon as they tried to turn, Reita stepped on her foot.

"I'm so sorry miss! Are you alright? We can stop if…"

"No! I mean, I'm fine, don't worry." She smiled and proceeded to dance, though slowly as she was recovering from the pain. "Now hold me."

She bended backwards in a slow and sensual way, and Reita followed suit. From that angle he could perfectly see her cleavage… and she was ridiculously flat. And now that he thought about it, her voice sounded quite deep for a woman's.

"Oh dear, it's twelve o'clock! I've got to go!" She announced when she saw the clock, and walked away.

"No, wait!" Reita began to make his way around people but she was already close to the door. "At least tell me your name!"

When he reached the front garden, she was nowhere to be seen, and the blonde felt devastated. Then, his dog approached wagging its tail proudly, as he presented Reita with a piece of cloth.

"What's this…?" He inspected the fabric and noticed a black velvet rose upon red satin. "It's from her dress! Good dog!" He hugged the animal lovingly.

…

Next day, he wore his civilian clothes and made a tour around all the tailor shops he knew, showing the sellers the piece of cloth. One elder woman nodded, recognizing the pattern.

"Oh yes, I made a dress with this fabric two weeks ago. It was for a young gentleman who is an amateur actor."

"A gentleman…?"

"There he is!" The woman smiled, pointing to the door.

A young man approached them holding in his hands the exact same dress this "mysterious woman" was wearing yesterday.

"Good morning, Isabella. I came to fix…" He looked at Reita and gasped. "Prince!"

"The prince??" Isabella screamed, and the blonde told them both to keep quiet.

"You… Are you the woman who danced with me last night?" He stuttered, obviously flabbergasted.

"I'm clearly no woman, sorry to disappoint."

"But… but it can't be…"

The brunette huffed, giving the dress to the tailor.

"Come here." He approached the prince and placed his hand on his waist, held his other hand and began dancing with him. Reita easily followed him, and it sure felt as comfortable and fun as yesterday.

"It is you…" The blonde proclaimed after they stopped.

"And now you must find it disgusting, right? The woman you liked, was actually a man… Sorry to deceive you, but it was the only way I could ever share a dance with you. Good bye." 

With teary eyes he left the place, followed by Reita. 

"Wait! Won't you tell me your name?"

The brunette stopped and turned. "Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Fine… it's Uruha."

Reita crouched in one knee and held Uruha's hand, kissing its back. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Uruha. I'm Reita."

The brunette blushed completely. "What are you…?"

"Would you mind sharing another dance with me sometime?"

Uruha looked away, embarrassed. "Of course."

…

"...and just like that, the crystal slipper fit her foot perfectly, meaning she was the one."

This time, they were sitting on the grass in their garden. As his little brother listened, he made some improvised braids on Uruha's long hair.

"Will that ever happen to me?"

Reita closed the book. "Of course n…" He looked at the brunette, who was smiling knowingly and so he smiled back. "Well, actually… it could happen."

"Like you and Uruha?" He asked excitedly, and the blonde patted his hair lovingly.

"Yes, just like that."


	6. 6 - Crystals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and drama in here. There's age difference between them, if it should be considered as a warning.

"Uruha-san, fifteen minutes to go!" Announced one of the staff girls and he just nodded, applying his red lipstick calmly.

…

Uruha’s P.O.V

Hey Akira, do you remember the first time we met? Because I do. I was scared and disheartened, since a lot of producers rejected me or wanted me to do sexual favors to them in exchange. I ran away from home pursuing my dream of becoming a singer, and I was starting to believe it would never happen. Until I met you.

I was 18 back then, and I was really surprised to find a young producer. I remember I thought that if you'd asked me to suck your dick, I'd probably have done it since you were so handsome. Well, you still are.

Anyway, I wanted to sing for you and you let me, but you kept on smoking since you probably allowed me out of pity. I took a risk and sang one of my own songs, and you were surprised by my choice. You encouraged me to sing one of Amy's songs and when I finished, you clapped. It was the first time a stranger did it for me.

You said you were interested in having a contract with me and I couldn't feel happier. At first it was tough: the sing teachers you hired for me were really demanding, and my first concerts were only attended by 5 or 10 people. Even my first CD… it was the first big financial loss your company ever had since it started.

I thought you were going to kick me out. But instead, you invested in more advertisements and gathered a jazz band with members from european countries to join me. You also invested more in my costumes and makeup. As clever for business as you are, of course it worked out. I did nothing but keep on growing ever since.

But as time passed, there was something else that managed to grow: my love for you.

You always said our relationship was purely business... but was it?

That time I got pneumonia and my career was about to end, you brought me flowers and visited me every day, no matter how busy you were...

Was it only for business?

When you got me those tickets to see that famous british singer in China, which were sold out and you knew I wanted them as my birthday present… 

Was it only for business?

When you, a very proud man, begged the head of Vogue magazine to feature me on its cover because it was my dream since little…

Was it only for business?

When you told me your mother died when you were a child, and your father never stopped dating girls your age or younger and that it disgusted you, therefore making you a very cold person in return…

Was it only for business?

When you confessed me I was the person you trusted the most…

Was it only for business?

…

"I'm so sorry for the delay! Suzuki-san just arrived and gave me this…" The girl opened a black velvet box to reveal a necklace full of shimmering crystals matched with earrings.

"My god, they're gorgeous! He never disappoints me…" He smiled, tracing the jewels with his fingers.

"They must've costed a fortune! He sure invests in you… I'm jealous."

Of course, he always gives me jewels to enhance my beauty and my performance, but it's just because of that? This brand… is my favorite, an italian one. Very rare to find in Japan. 

Again, is he only doing this for more profits, for his business?

"There you go!" She announced when she finished placing the jewelry on him. "Just let me give the final touches to your hair… Oh, by the way, is it true you are singing a new song you haven't even showed to Suzuki-san?"

Kouyou smiled as she flattened his hair. "Yes, it's true."

"Wow, it must be a big secret to hide it that much."

"Maybe, but it's about to be revealed."

…

"Thank you very much! Tonight I'm going to perform a brand new song called "Jewels". I hope you like it." He looked straight to Akira, who was sitting in one of the first rows, and waited for the band to start playing.

I had known you for so long.  
Your charm, your brains, everything sweeps me off the ground.  
You talk sweet to me, give me all the gifts I ever wanted.  
You call me your jewel, and you cover me in them.  
I love jewels, but there's something I crave for even more...  
Your heart. Your sweet, sweet love.  
Call me yours and make me the happiest person alive.  
Hold me close and never let me go.  
Don't be shy, don't make me wait any longer.  
I love you, my dear.

He looked at the blonde all the time, hoping he'll catch his message hidden in the lyrics. Akira's attention was completely on him, and he stood up and clapped with the rest of the audience at the end.

…

"Come on in." Kouyou said when he heard a knock on the door. He was in the middle of taking his earrings off when he noticed Akira on the mirror's reflex. "Oh, Akira!" He stood up and approached him, receiving the flowers the producer was holding. "Thank you, they're beautiful."

"You're welcome." He waited for Kouyou to put them on water and then continued. "That song… was really pretty."

"Thank you."

"It almost felt like you were singing it to me. That's why you didn't want to show me the lyrics before the performance, right?"

"Yes… sorry." He looked down, embarrassed.

"Well… I always know that I can trust you. Not like Kuro Chou, those stupid teenagers who want to put indecent lyrics to anything they make…"

"That's all you are going to say? You just came to complain about one of your bands?" Kouyou crossed his arms, clearly pissed.

Maybe he didn't catch the lyrics after all.

"No, of course not. I… I just can't believe that one of my artists has fallen in love with me."

"It must be disappointing, right? The only thing that's supposed to never happen in business…"

"Not at all. I'm just surprised that we felt the same way for so long and we kept on hiding it, pretending this feelings never existed."

Kouyou looked up, astonished. "But you always said that you would never date someone three years or more younger than you. And we are apart by ten years..."

"I know what I said. But I was talking about those people like my father, who did it for the others to see, to prove they were still young or maybe he just wanted to bury his worries with sex, I don't know… The thing is, I love you because of who you are. I don't care about your age, or your looks… Well, you sure are drop dead gorgeous, I can't pretend that doesn't score some points at your favor…"

The brunette giggled, hugging him tight. "I'm so happy right now."

"But you know, it's going to be tough. People will say awful things about us. Most probably, that you are after my money…"

"I don't care. I have been waiting for too long…" He cupped Akira's cheek and kissed him, long and passionate. "We will manage. But hey, going after your money doesn't sound so bad…" He smiled naughtily, and the blonde began to tickle him as punishment. "Stop it!"

"You already have like half of my money invested in you. You greedy man." He stopped his moves and kissed him again. "When you finish changing clothes, come to the parking lot. I'll be waiting."

"Sure, baby." He took off his necklace and placed it on the box next to the earrings. After closing it, he hugged the box against his chest, smiling.

“Finally… I can finally be your only, favorite jewel.”


	7. 7 - Chibi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: M-preg
> 
> I don't want to make spoilers, but this is really really sad :(
> 
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes since anatomy vocabulary isn't my thing.

Uruha's P.O.V

Four years ago, I could consider myself as the happiest man alive. The band was going great, with lots of tours and merchandise sold out every week. I had enough money to buy all the guitars and clothes I wanted. But the most important thing was being able to live together with the love of my life, and best friend, Reita.

Everything was so perfect, until this day when we had mexican food and I ended up really sick. Well, this things happen every once in a while and I thought it was ok. I tried to eat healthy food for the next days but I kept on vomiting and feeling awful.

Two weeks later I went to the hospital and they said I was okay, that I should take some medicines and rest. It worked but then, a month later, I began having this weird cravings like eating half of a cheesecake on my own (when I actually don't like it that much) or eating chips alongside coffee in the mornings, and so on.

We decided to ignore this, but one day during rehearsal I fainted, and we couldn't keep on pretending nothing weird was happening to me. Again at the hospital they made me a lot more tests than before, and it turned out I did have something. Something that not even the doctors could quite understand.

Apparently, I was pregnant.

I laughed, telling them it was the worst joke I had ever heard. But Reita didn't seem as light-hearted as I was. He was actually pale, and he said he feared this, since all my symptoms were the same as his elder sister’s when she was pregnant.

But again, it was scientifically impossible for a man to get pregnant. Then why…?

They weren’t sure. It was like some weird kind of tumor that grew before my bowels, and it was risky to remove since the doctors couldn’t predict how my body would react.

The only thing to do was to keep monitoring it until it became bigger or I began to feel really bad, whatever happened first.

As soon as we arrived home, Reita apologized for not using protection during sex. He felt really guilty and responsible for this, and I told him neither of us knew this would happen, so it wasn’t our fault.

…

I think those first three months were the most painful and uncomfortable in my life. I had vomits, dizziness, headaches, pain in that specific zone, low pressure that most likely led to faints… I had to take lots of medicines and I lost my appetite. It was hard for me to go to rehearsals so I mostly stayed at home, resting. Of course we didn’t say anything to the fans, nor to anyone else.

I guess it was around that time that one day, when I was recovering from a faint, Ruki said jokingly that it was all Chibi’s fault. It was too early for the doctors to know whether “that thing” was a girl or a boy, so we started calling it “Chibi”, since it looked really small in the ultrasound images. So, every time I was feeling like shit, one of the boys would tell me it was Chibi doing mischief.

Weirdly enough, that made me smile most of the times. The next few months I began to feel better and better, and so grew Chibi, being perfectly noticed from outside. That’s why I stopped going to the studio and stayed at home, because we didn’t want anyone to see me or take a picture of me and make a mess on the web. It was boring as hell, but luckily I had Reita at my side doing whatever he could to make it less of a torture.

I’m not going to lie. At first I thought this whole situation was horrible, and I even considered taking some pills or whatsoever to have an abortion. But in the last few months I began to like the idea of being a parent. When we found out it was a boy, we began searching for clothes or toys, and thinking it would be a great idea to move to another place bigger for the kid to play around.

We were in love and living the dream most of homosexual couples couldn’t afford. I even saw Reita reading a book on how to become a good dad… He is such a cutie. We were excited and even chose a name for the baby, although we kept on calling him Chibi since it was already usual for us.

…

Finally, the day arrived. On the seventh month, it was decided I would have a caesarean operation since Chibi was starting to crush my bowels and therefore it could be a risk for both of us. He was going to be premature, but under the right care he’d be all right.

Or so the doctors said.

When I woke up I felt weak as fuck, I could barely move my body or say anything. Reita was holding my hand and he had been... crying?

“...Chibi?” I managed to ask.

He swallowed hard. “Rest, my love. You lost a lot of blood during the operation.”

I obeyed only because I was too tired to stay awake, but I suspected something fishy had happened, since Reita seldom cried.

When I woke up again two days later, all of the band was in the room. They all looked equally gloomy.

Reita again held my hands, and I could tell he was hardly getting any sleep since his eye bags were big, and it also looked like he had been crying a lot.

“Baby… you’re still weak and we shouldn’t tell you this right now, but you were going to notice soon or later.”

“Where’s Chibi?”

Everybody looked everywhere but my face.

“Baby… my love… Chibi...” He gasped, trying to hold back his tears. “He… didn’t make it.”

I looked at my friends to see if this was some kind of awful joke, but they all looked the same as Reita.

“I’m sorry, I should have never called him Chibi in the first place!” Ruki exclaimed, and left the place in a rush so nobody would see him cry.

I must have looked so flabbergasted that Reita kept on talking. “It was a risky operation since the beginning, we all should have considered the chance of… ” He paused, some tears falling down his cheeks. “But we were so hopeful, so eager...”

“Why...?” I managed to say.

“He was too small, his organs weren’t well prepared...”

“Why do these things happen to us?” I remember I screamed, beginning to cry like I had never done it in my life.

…

Now it’s been four years since that day, and I can’t stop thinking how would you have looked like if you were alive. Would you have looked like Reita? Like me? Like a sweet mixture of us? Probably that one.

It’s the fifth, or the sixth cigarette I’ve had in a row, and Reita isn’t telling me to stop. He’s too busy drowning his own sadness in alcohol. We look pathetic, don’t we? These two bastards were going to be parents? I laugh, startling my lover. I hug the brown bear plushie with a blue ribbon round his neck we bought on that time and I start crying again. Reita’s holding the green frog with shiny eyes he had brought with me when I was about to enter the operation room to wish me luck, and is crying as well. We do this every year since then, and we know it’s no good, but we don’t know how else to deal with the pain.

I hope to someday forget this ache, but I find it rather impossible.


	8. 8 - Shirtless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings here <3 Well, implicit sex between teenagers if that counts.

"Good game!"

"You were amazing!"

And so more praises could be heard in the boy's changing room after a soccer game.

Ruki was hiding behind a wall, camera ready to spot the exact moment he had been hired for. A little bit more… perfect!

He clicked the button to capture Reita shirtless.

…

"You got it?" Asked Uruha anxiously.

"Of course I got it. I'm in the journalism club after all." He opened the envelope and showed him the printed picture.

Uruha squealed, trying to grab the photo but Ruki took it away.

"Nuh-uh, you gotta pay first."

"Fine. Here you go." The brunette placed a considerable amount of bills on his extended palm, and Ruki began to count them.

"Perfect. It was nice doing business with you."

He handed the picture and Uruha stayed a good couple of minutes admiring that breathtaking torso and those dreamy abs.

…

It was a Thursday afternoon when he decided to stay after class to paint what he had been wishing since they learned human body and proportions:

Reita's gorgeous body.

He attached the photo to the canvas and began drawing. When the sketch looked good enough, he started painting above it. After two hours of hard work, a classmate asked for help and Uruha left his painting unattended for a couple of minutes.

When he got back to the art classroom, he froze in his tracks. Reita was there, observing his work.

"So you were the one who took me a picture, right?" He turned around, looking straight at him. "You know I could tell the director and you would be in trouble…"

"Please, I was just painting! I’ll do whatever you want…!”

Reita smiled. “Whatever?” He pinned the younger to the wall and held his chin. “Be careful with your words, baby. You never know how seriously people will take them.”

He walked away, and before leaving he added. “Come to my house tomorrow at eight.”

Needless to say, Uruha was already wishing it was Friday. 

…

A little bit past eight Uruha was ringing Reita's bell and waiting anxiously at his door. He had styled his hair, chosen his clothes carefully and even applied some make up. He knew that Reita was just teasing, that he didn’t feel anything special towards him but still, he wasn't going to let the chance slip away.

"Sorry, the pizza was in the oven and… wow." The blonde whistled, inspecting Uruha from head to toe. "You sure look good. And here I am, wearing my mom's glove with daisies all around." He lifted his right hand, showing the rubber glove and making the younger laugh.

Uruha stepped in, took off his shoes and followed Reita to the kitchen. "I brought some brownies for dessert. I made them myself." The brunette placed the tupper on the counter. "Do you need any help?"

"No, the pizza should be ready in ten minutes." He closed the oven and stood up, taking off the glove. "Let's choose a movie, come on."

Uruha followed Reita to the living room and sat on the couch. He actually didn't expect to have such a pleasant evening watching a movie, eating pizza and even playing board games.

...

The brunette was washing some dishes when the older boy hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. "Leave it like that, I can wash tomorrow. Let's go to my room." He whispered in his ear, making Uruha shiver.

Once in the room, Uruha shyly sat on his bed. "Thank you… for not being… uh…"

Reita closed the door and smiled. "For not being a pervert who could have fucked you the second you entered my house?"

The younger blushed, and simply nodded.

"I'm not so rude… I don't know why those rumors are so popular but anyway…" He sat next to him. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you the other day. I wasn't mad for the picture, I just wanted… an excuse to be alone with you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean I like you. But you are younger than me, people would have said bad stuff, and maybe you didn't like me either… And the only way I found to bring us closer was threatening you to come to my house. I'm such a loser." He sighed, lying on the bed.

"That's not true. You win every soccer game and have good grades, plus…" Uruha straddled him, his heart racing. "You like people that like you back. Not everyone is that lucky."

Reita propped himself on his elbows, grinning. “And you think I’m getting even luckier tonight?”

The brunette giggled, lowering himself to place a kiss on his lips. “I do.”

…

“Baby, come on. I’m getting tired in here...”

“Just two or three more minutes!” 

Reita sighed, watching as his lover drew him in his sketchbook. He was lying on bed, one arm propped to hold his tilted head and the sheets only covering his lower half.

“Done! You can rest now.”

“Finally. I can’t feel my left arm anymore...” He whined, resting comfortably on the mattress. 

“Oh shush, look at how pretty you look!” Uruha proudly showed his drawing, and Reita smiled because it really seemed similar to him.

“Am I going to have to be portrayed every time after we have sex from now on?” He teased, placing the sketchbook on his bedside table.

“Of course not, but I wanted to capture that ethereal beauty of your afterglow at least once.” He confessed shyly, hugging him.

“If I look good, it’s because someone made me feel good before.” He returned the gesture, nestling the younger between his arms. 

Uruha kissed him, feeling happy that he didn’t need any more excuses to see that breathtaking body shirtless.


	9. 9 - Yukata/kimono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I will continue as long as I get some inspiration, because lately I haven't got any TwT
> 
> A bit of smut in this chapter.

Ever since he was little, he had been surrounded by beautiful fabrics and gorgeous patterns. His mother had a shop were kimonos and yukatas were sold, so it was quite obvious that he would inherit the passion for the job as well.

But nowadays, people were seldom seen wearing kimonos. Youngers preferred modern, occidental clothes, and also cheap prices. Uruha fought as hard as he could to keep the shop going, but the fabrics were expensive and he didn't sell any single piece in the last three months.

He ended up selling the place to a restaurant company... but something unexpected happened on his last day of work.

…

He was reading the newspaper when a customer entered, and almost spilled his coffee when he realized the other man was dressed as a Tengu.

"Morning, morning! I was told that this place has the best kimonos in town."

Uruha just looked at him, flabbergasted.

"C'mon, don't waste my time! I need the best and only the best for my master."

The brunette stood up and rushed to the deposit room. Then he returned with a light blue kimono and extended its overcoat over the table. 

The Tengu smiled in joy when he saw the perfectly embroidered copy of Hokusai's most famous work, The Great Wave.

"This is amazing! I never knew humans could do such delightful stuff."

"It took me five months to finish. The wave will cover most of the person's back and under the right light, it will shine as I added sparkling threads on the foam."

"I'm taking it, my master is going to be so proud of me when I present him with this! Here, you can have it all." 

The Tengu left a vigorous pile of gold coins in the counter and retired happily with the product.

"Well, at least I could find that beauty an owner that would show it off to someone." He said nostalgically, closing his eyes. "I wonder what kind of man would wear it…"

…

A couple of days later, Uruha ran into the Tengu again.

"My master was so happy with your kimono that he wants you to be his personal stylist."

"Excuse me? But... what kind of person is your master?"

"The strongest Oni of them all, of course!"

"I think I'll pass. I better stay alive." He got back to his business, now as an employee in a flower shop.

"Do you really want to give up your passion for a boring job like this?"

Uruha sighed, caressing the petals of a white rose. There was nothing wrong with taking care of plants, but it wasn't exciting at all.

"Still, I don't have money for the fabrics…"

"Don't worry. My master will give you any fabric you need. I'm telling you, it's the chance of the lifetime! No other human has been granted this honor."

Uruha smiled. What could go wrong? Anything was better than the boring life he was leading right now.

…

The first time he faced Reita, the fire Oni, Uruha was intimidated by his red eyes, the black horns and the tribal tattoos on his chest. He thought he was going to be eaten the second he made a mistake, but it was actually much better than that.

He had his own room, a big bathroom and a closet room all to himself, not mentioning the special room where he worked on the kimonos. Reita was almost always out on business so he stayed on his own in that big castle. Once a week he could travel to the human world with Ruki, the messenger Tengu, as to not forget his customs or even visit friends.

He had the biggest amount of work he had ever had; beside Reita's kimonos, he had to make more for different Youkais who saw the Oni and wanted glamorous attires for them as well. Nothing could go better.

Well… except for the fact that he developed feelings towards Reita. And he knew that Youkais didn’t want to be in relationships with humans since they lived such a short life compared to them. That’s why he never told the blonde about it.

But it wasn’t long before he ended up exposed, almost literally.

…

It was late but Uruha wasn't tired at all. In fact, he felt really bored, and Reita was out for some business with a water goddess or whatsoever and wouldn't be home until tomorrow. 

"Reita… I miss you." He pouted, drinking the remainings of sake from his glass, starting to feel a bit drunk. "If you were here, we could have fun…"

He giggled, placing a hand on his chest and slowly opening his yukata, exposing his skin. "Reita…" He murmured, unleashing the belt and traveling further down with his hand, starting to pleasure himself.

Outside his room Ruki was hearing everything, trying to hold back his laughter. He summoned a small raven and sent it to Reita, carrying the fake message of Uruha being in danger.

It took only fifteen minutes for the Oni to appear in front of the Tengu, completely worried and scared.

"Where's he? Who attacked him?"

"Easy, master. No one's attacking him. I only told you he was in danger… I mean, dangerously hot."

Smiling wickedly, he opened Uruha's door slightly, just so Reita could take a peek of him.

The blonde gulped, watching in awe how the human masturbated as he called out his name in pleasure.

"R-Ruki… I c-can't keep on watching… This is private!" He stepped backwards, fully blushing.

"Not anymore." The younger took a porcelain dragon out of his pocket and dropped it, breaking it into pieces. The crash was so loud that even Uruha heard it, and stopped his actions.

"Ruki! What the…?"

"Now stop being a chicken and do what you have to do." He ordered before vanishing.

"No, wait!"

"Who's there?" Asked the brunette with a trembling voice, covering his body with the yukata.

Reita doubted a bit before shyly answering. "It's me… can I come in?"

Uruha blushed hard, not knowing what to do. There wasn't a place to hide, and he was sure Reita had already heard everything. "Sure…"

The blonde opened the door and closed it after stepping in.

"Weren't you supposed to come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but Ruki called me saying you needed my help… so I rushed here."

"Oh my, he heard me too? This is so embarrassing…"

Reita sat next to him in bed and held his hand, meeting his gaze. "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Uh… needing me, to help you… finish."

They both looked away, completely embarrassed. Uruha squeezed his hand and softly nodded. "Yes… but I do understand if you don't feel that way."

"Are you kidding? Of course I feel that way. Since a couple of months, actually."

"Then why didn't you say anything? I have been waiting for you to… to..."

Reita cupped his cheek and smiled, leaning in closer. "Yes, dear?"

"To make me yours." He kissed him, hugging his neck tightly.

"Then I'll make it up to you, tonight." He murmured, placing himself between his parted legs and kissing him harder, passionate.

…

Outside of the castle it wasn't so warm, but Ruki enjoyed the breeze as he drank his cinnamon tea.

"They're lucky to have me, or else they would keep on denying their feelings. Reita won't admit it, but I'm the best that ever happened to him… well, after his sweet lover, of course."

He looked at the castle from his branch on a peach tree, smiling fondly.


	10. 10 - Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this counts as fantasy... 
> 
> I was inspired by the lovely movie "Starman". I believe you can understand what's going on even if you haven't watched the movie, but you can always ask me in the comments if something sounds weird, haha.
> 
> I know it's fluffy nonsense, but I really needed something cute to relieve some stress.
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, supernatural.

Six years ago…

“Do you really have to go?” Uruha asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

Reita looked up to the awaiting UFO and then turned his attention to the human, sighing. “Yes, I do. Else, I will die.”

Uruha hugged him tight. “I love you, don’t forget me!”

The blonde hugged back, caressing his hair. “I won’t. I love you too. Take care of the baby.”

One last kiss and the alien made a sign for the spaceship to abduct him. Uruha dismissed him waving one hand, the other one softly pressing against his still flat belly.

Present day…

Yuuto quickly entered the house and went straight to his room, locking himself inside with a loud “Bang!” from the door.

“Honey? What’s wrong, baby?” Uruha followed him all the way and knocked his door.

“Leave! I don’t want to see you anymore!”

The brunette opened the door but stood at the entrance. “Why are you saying such horrible things to your dad?”

“Because…! Because…!” The kid tried to dry his tears to speak clearly, but failed. “Everyone laughed at me because of the things you told me!”

Uruha stepped in, sitting on the bed close to the boy. “What… what did you tell your friends about?”

The kid sat and hugged his father’s frame. “They… they were all talking about how amazing their dad’s were, and… and… so I told them dad came from space… and everyone laughed at me!”

Uruha caressed his hair, smiling pitifully. “I told you that you shouldn’t be saying those stuff...”

“But… But I’m proud of having a dad that comes from a star!” Yuuto looked through his window, to that shiny star far far away were his father lived. “Is he… ever coming back?”

He looked to the star as well, remembering painfully their last time together. “I don’t know, son. They’re explorers, they travel throughout all galaxies...”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere, daddy. I will stay here taking care of you in his place.”

Uruha smiled fondly, kissing his forehead. “Thank you, sweetie.”

…

It was late at night when the brunette heard a sound, the sound of a window being opened. He tensed; could it be a thief? Slowly, he tried to let go off his son who was cuddled against him but the kid noticed his movements and opened his eyes.

“What’s wrong, daddy?”

“Nothing, I… I’m getting a glass of water. Be right back. Stay here.” He whispered, and when the boy closed his eyes again, he opened the drawer and pulled out a gun, just in case.

Uruha got out of his bedroom and made his way to the living room, hands shaking alongside hesitating steps. There was apparently a man on the kitchen, because he saw his shadow. He stepped in and pointed to the stranger who was searching for some food in the refrigerator.

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?”

The man was even naked! It must be a perv, for sure…

But Reita was also naked the first time they met, as he had recently gained his human form.

“Uruha?”

He turned around, and the brunette dropped the gun to cover his wide open mouth in surprise. 

“Sorry, I was just getting some food since I travelled a long way here. I was going to wait until tomorrow so I wouldn’t disturb you but, as soon as I got this body again...”

“Is it truly you? What… what are you doing here?”

“I… I was tired of travelling. No matter how many amazing creatures I met, I always found myself thinking of you. I tried to remain cold as my people are, but everytime I remembered your smile, your kisses or your touches… I felt warm here.” He placed a hand over his heart. “I couldn’t keep on living with memories. I wanted to feel you for real again.”

Uruha was crying non stop at that point and didn’t wait any longer to throw himself into his partner’s arms, hugging him tightly. “I… I missed you so much! I felt so lonely…!”

“I’m sorry, baby. But I’m not going anywhere anymore. I told them I wanted to live as a human.”

“And... what did they say?” Uruha looked up, and Reita cleared his tears with his thumbs, smiling gently.

“That I was an idiot. That I was preferring stupid, momentary feelings over lifetime knowledge. I didn’t care anymore. I’m feeling a lot of serotonin just by holding you, imagine if I just...”

He leaned in for a kiss, being greatly received by his lover. They only pulled apart when they heard a small, sleepy voice calling Uruha.

“Daddy? I heard you speaking...” Yuuto rubbed his eyes, hugging a green, glow in the dark, alien plushie to his body.

“Wait a minute.” The brunette took his son to the room and told him to wait there, as he chose a set of pajamas and underwear for Reita to wear.

When he checked the alien was now completely dressed, he called his son. “Come baby, I have a surprise for you!”

The kid almost ran to the living room since he suspected something fishy was happening, and froze when he saw another man in the room, one that looked a lot like him.

“This is your dad, Reita. Honey, this is Yuuto, our son.”

Reita smiled and kneeled down, to be at his height. Yuuto hid behind Uruha, a bit scared still.

“Hey… Uh… That’s a pretty… Uh… How were they called?”

“Plushie.” Said Uruha, giggling.

“Plushie, that’s right. Is it an alien?”

The kid nodded, showing the toy to the elder.

“Can I hold it?”

Yuuto got out from his hiding place to give Reita the plushie.

“You do know that aliens aren’t this way, don’t you?”

“But that’s what the movies show...” He answered shyly.

“Look at you. You’re half alien and your eyes aren’t black, neither your skin shiny green.”

“I’m… half alien?” He asked, surprised.

“Of course you are. Do you still have this?”

Reita opened his hand and showed him a small steel ball.

The kid nodded excitedly and pulled out the same object from his pocket. “Yes! Daddy told me you left it for me, but I don’t know how to use it...”

“I’ll show you. Darling, don’t be scared.” He glanced at his lover, who shook his head in response.

“Of course not, I’m used to all your quirks by now.” He rolled his eyes, smiling as he also kneeled close to them.

“Good. Now, focus all you attention on the ball. Feel it, feel the power to do whatever you want.”

Yuuto frowned, observing intensely at the ball, making Uruha giggle. Suddenly all the lights turned off, and only their steel balls were shining.

“Think about the lights, off and on. Not only the lights though, it could be any object run by electricity.”

Then the lights came back, and off again. The tv was turned on, and so the radio and the microwave. Uruha had to admit he did feel a bit scared to see all his belongings turning off and on randomly, as if he was in one of those scary, ghost possesed movies. But his son was having a lot of fun, and it was cute to see the two people he loved the most bonding and getting along after all this years being apart.

“Well, that’s step one. But you can also do this...”

Reita looked to some magazines laying on top of the table in the living room and they began floating.

“Wow! You have kine… kinesthesics!”

“Telekinesis.” The brunette added with a smile, suddenly feeling his body weight began to get lighter. “Oh no...” He tried to clutch the carpet, and looked at Reita who was smiling with mischief. “Don’t you dare… ah!”

“Daddy, you’re flying too!” The kid exclaimed happily, and the brunette observed the dishes, accessories and even furniture surrounding him in the air.

“Please, Rei, put me down. And don’t break these kitten statues, I got them in China! Oh, and the expensive tv! And…!”

“I’m not breaking anything, don’t you worry.” He stood up, and as soon as the objects returned to their original places, Uruha landed in his arms.

“Didn’t you say you were used to my quirks?” 

“But I didn’t thought I was going to be part of your experiments! You dumb ass...” He lightly punched his chest, blushing in embarrassment.

“I missed this. Seeing you blush, you look so cute.”

Uruha was about to tell him to shut up, or punch him again, but his blue eyes observed him with such longing and love that he couldn’t tear his own away from him.

“And I missed the feeling of you watching me like there’s nothing else in the world.” He smiled shyly, reaching for a soft, tender kiss.

“Ew!” Yuuto said, covering his eyes with the plushie. Both adults laughed and Reita put his lover down.

“Ok sweetie, enough fun for today. Now you gotta sleep, tomorrow you have to go to school...”

“I don’t wanna go to school! Never ever again!”

“Come on, don’t make this any difficult, please.”

“They will laugh at me! I’m not going back!”

“What’s the problem, dear?” Reita interfered, holding his son up in his arms as he cuddled his plushie, trying to hold back tears.

Uruha explained all the situation to the blonde and he nodded in understanding.

“I see. Well, you can always prove them wrong.”

“But how…?” He looked quizzically at him.

“We will show them our “magic”.” The blonde winked at the kid.

…

After their display on class next morning, no one ever doubted Yuuto’s father came from space, nor did they make fun of him anymore. They even wanted to know more about the mysterious “Starman”.


	11. 11 - Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again! It's easy to relax, but it was really difficult to write this chapter.   
None of my ideas pleased me, so I ended up writing a shamelessly smut based on the AU from chapter 4, where Uruha is a cat man.
> 
> So that's the warning: explicit smut.

Finally holidays. Even if it was only for five days, it was enough for him. No more waking up early in weekends, no more staying up late every night because of his shifts… He could finally bask in the feeling of sleeping for more than six hours straight.

Unluckily, he didn't add Uruha to the equation.

Half asleep, he could still feel some fingers caressing his chest, up and down, softly but trying to wake him up.

"Uru… stop it." He grumbled, not daring to open his eyes.

"Come on baby, it's already eleven, I'm bored…" He pouted, placing soft kisses on his cheek.

"I want to sleep, please." He turned around, carrying the covers with him.

"You have been sleeping since one a.m! You promised you would make up for last week, because we barely saw each other… And all you want to do now is sleep."

Reita turned around, clearly pissed and about to complain but the sad expression (and the fallen ears) made him shut up. He sighed, caressing his hair.

"You want to play, don't you?"

Uruha nodded, smiling pleasantly when Reita scratched that sweet spot behind his right ear.

"Ok, I will try my best." He yawned, lazily trying to get on top of his boyfriend but Uruha stopped him.

"You say you want to relax, right? Then I will do it. Just lay back and enjoy."

Smiling mischievously, Uruha crawled upon him and began kissing his neck, biting every so often into the muscular skin. His hands roamed all over his chest, scratching a bit as he placed wet kisses in almost every inch.

"Yeah, that feels good, darling…" He sighed, caressing his hair as he made his way downwards.

"Better than this?" He massaged his crotch, eliciting soft moans from him. When the erection was quite noticeable, he pulled off his boxers and continued to do so straight over skin. "Mmh~ I've been waiting for so long…" He licked his lips, and bent down to start teasing the tip with his tongue.

"God, more…" He moaned, pulling on his hair to make him go lower. Uruha obeyed, sucking halfway through the shaft with low and deep movements.

Maybe he wasn't so tired after all, craving for more and more of what his lover could give him.

The brunette groaned, sucking eagerly all the way to the base. Reita could see his tail wagging from side to side, which meant he felt really excited at that point. And so felt he, not wanting it to end right there.

He yanked his hair to pull him off his dick. Uruha complained a bit for the pain, but nevertheless found it hot when Reita got so demanding.

"Who's a good kitten?" He murmured over his lips, softening his grasp on his hair.

"I am!" He moaned with parted lips, still trying to regain his breath.

"And good kittens…" He nuzzled his nose lovingly, staring into his eyes.

"...Yes?" He breathed, feeling his heart race and his cheeks flush with the way Reita was looking, no, eating him with his lustful gaze.

"...deserve a prize, don't they?" He whispered, kissing him passionately as the brunette laced his arms around his neck.

"Ah, Reita!" He gasped, letting himself fall backwards over the mattress as his boyfriend got on top. "Please, baby! Do me!"

"I missed you…" He kissed his chest, with one hand caressing his growing erection. "I'm so addicted to you…"

"Ah… s-so am I! You make me so happy, wanting me always…" He pressed his head closer to his chest, crying out in pleasure when he bit on his nipples.

"How can I keep calm when such a beauty like you is tempting me all the time?" He grinned, going for another deep kiss as his hand lowered and pressed a finger against his entrance.

"Oh Reita! Fuck me, love me!" He gasped, keeping his embrace around his neck, returning his kisses eagerly.

"You lovely bitch, all mine…" He whispered against his ear, working his finger deep on him.

"Ah! Yes! All yours…" He moaned, rocking his hips to keep him in.

The blonde pulled apart and placed one of his legs above his shoulder, teasing his entrance with the tip of his cock. "Ready?"

"I'm always ready for you." He smiled naughtily, but soon closed his eyes for the sudden pain that sent shivers down his spine.

Reita noticed the suffering in his face and stopped halfway through. "You okay, baby?"

He reached out to caress his cheek and Uruha grasped his hand. "Yeah, keep on going. It's just… been a while."

When he managed to be completely inside, he was the one suffering as the brunette had crushed his hand in his. Sometimes he forgot that the cat man had more strength than him, even if he played weak to tease him.

"My… hand…" He managed to say, out of breath.

"Oh my!" Uruha realized, quickly kissing his hand in an attempt to soothe the pain. "Sorry, move. You will forget it soon."

Reita obeyed, moving his hips slowly as he watched his boyfriend massage his hand out of guilt. "It's ok, I'm not that hurt. You can let it go."

"No, it's not okay! Gosh, I'm so silly… You just called me a good kitten and I ruined everything!" Tears welled up in his eyes, and Reita reached with the same hand to clean those which threatened to slip away.

"You think you will stop being a good kitten for something as little as this?" He smiled, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I won't?" He gazed curiously at him.

"Of course not. You will always be my favorite kitten, the one that makes me so happy. The best of them all."

Now the tears that gathered in his eyes were of pure bliss, and he hugged him with both arms and legs. "I love you so much!" He filled his face with kisses, making him laugh. "Now, finish please. Make me cum." He ordered with a hot whisper, biting his lower lip before pulling apart.

"No need to say twice." The blonde got back to where he left, pushing deep inside with every thrust as he let his body do what he had been craving for since a week ago.

Uruha enjoyed every bit of his actions until he came hard, blushing furiously when he felt his boyfriend releasing inside him not so long after. As soon as the blonde got out and lay at his side, Uruha cuddled up against him, resting his head over his chest.

"Uru…?" He felt him purr, calming his breathing as he closed his eyes, ready to sleep. "A minute ago you were complaining about me and my sleep schedule and now you fall asleep."

"Shh. You tired me, I want to rest for a bit. Hug me?" 

Reita complied, caressing his hair with one hand as the other held him close. "Silly kitten." He murmured, dropping a kiss to his forehead.


	12. 12 - Punk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another difficult prompt for me, because I know nothing about punks, haha. I tried, though.
> 
> The story is set in a poor town near London, between the 70's-80's.
> 
> As a warning I have to say there are depictions of prostitution and rape to minors (not done by Reita, though) and it's an angsty story over all.
> 
> I know, I suck at angsty stories but that's the only thing I could come up with the prompt.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Reita's P.O.V

We were poor, so we were considered as marginals by society. Specially for those who had power and influence; they thought they could do whatever they pleased with us because everyone saw us as the villains. I’m 23 now, and people are still as blind as they were back in my childhood.

I remember it perfectly. Shima was my neighbour and we often played together with the boys and girls from the neighbourhood, in the park. He was my best friend; he would follow every stupid idea I had, like playing as pirates, aliens, superheroes or whatever. That’s why I liked him so much; that’s why I always protected him if the older boys bullied him.

I think it was around the time when we were both ten years old that Shima came one day with his left eye swollen, and the skin around it in a very dark purple color. I asked if it were the older boys and he said yes, but Shima also couldn’t walk properly, much less run. The bullies were stupid, but not as much as to leave a little kid injured like this.

One night I decided to follow him, as he turned in another corner that didn’t head to his house. I still feel shivers remembering what I saw. Shima entered a place that my mother always told me to keep away from, because it wasn’t a place for kids. Fearing something that I still couldn’t understand at that age, I peeked through a window and saw an older man raping Shima. He had his hands tied to the headrest of the bed, and an old piece of cloth around his mouth to keep him quiet. 

I remember I couldn’t sleep that night. I felt terrified of what I saw, of knowing that adults could be so cruel and merciless with children.

Of course that I couldn’t keep quiet about it. I told my mother and she looked pitifully at me. She knew it, because it was Shima’s mother who sold him to the brothel to have more money. She wasn’t going to do anything against it, and she advised the same to me.

Like hell I was going to do nothing about it.

Seeing that adults didn’t care, I talked to Shima personally. He was really ashamed that I had found out, and he told me to keep it a secret from our friends. Even if he hated it, it was true that they had a lot more money and could afford to eat every day, or have more than two t-shirts or trousers. 

I couldn’t believe he didn’t want to quit. But again, I was naive, and I thought that just by saying “No”, everything would be fixed. And of course it wasn’t like that, not with that sick, selling-people industry. I ended up being Shima’s confident, nurse, pillow, anything he needed me to be in order to feel better. I didn’t respect his choice back then, but I couldn’t refuse whenever he came to my house begging to sleep with me as I cuddled him and remembered him he was not thrash, good for nothing, or whatever his clients told him.

I guess that around that time I began to feel something different for him, and not a simple friendship. I felt happy, or special, for being the only one that could comfort him, the only one that could bring a smile back upon that face.

When I turned 14, I decided to join a punk group that did actions against the police and things that could help our neighbours. There had been four years since I knew Shima was prostituting himself and I felt so helpless about that situation that I felt incredibly happy to be able to help someone in the end by joining this charity association.

It was fun and relieving to dress with thorn clothes (on purpose), chains, patches, studs, and the hair in a mohawk, all this just to go yelling at the police, painting graffitis at their houses or the police station itself, and the most important (and risky), to steal from shops or banks. Of course, to give what we robbed to our people.

One day they caught me (I was 18 back then), to no one’s surprise, for stealing some vegetables in the market. The problem was that they were so fed up of our attitude that they imprisoned me for a year. A fucking year! The longest I have been in jail was a week. No one could say good things about me (because they didn’t trust anyone coming from my neighbourhood), much less pay the bail, so I just accepted my fate. Unfair fate, of course.

I didn’t suffer too much though, because on the fifth day, the guard told me someone had paid my bail. That couldn’t be possible. Or yes, because the only person I knew with lots of money was Shima. It was strange still, because we hadn’t seen each other regularly since a wealthy man paid a fortune to keep him for himself and so Shima moved to London to live with him, three years ago.

“Shima! Why…? I thought you were in London...”

“I was, but I found out you were imprisoned so I stole a part of the old man’s savings and came here to free you.”

“But… but...” As we left the police station I didn’t know what to say, because I was surprised to see him there. But also, because I was shocked to see how beautiful was Shima now. The feelings I thought had washed away, came back in seconds.

“Don’t worry, he won’t come after me. He’s a politician, and if people find out he had a sexual slave in his house, it would be a disaster.”

“I see… Well, and where do you plan to stay?”

“I… I was hoping I could live with you.” He blushed a bit. “I know it’s been a while, and maybe you don’t want to be with me anymore...”

“No, of course not! I-I mean, you know you can always trust me, as we did as kids.” 

I impulsively held his hand, and he smiled like he hadn't in a while.

…

Uruha's P.O.V

I always thought that my life was a disaster. I even considered committing suicide a few times, but there was always someone that would stop me. Not literally, I mean, because I liked Aki so much that I couldn't stand the idea of him suffering because of my death.

Even if I hated myself, he always told me I was worthy, pretty, kind… and I couldn't help to love him since I started using him as my confident. Aki was the only good thing in my life. I was always eager to finish my shifts at the brothel to go to his place and sleep with him, as he hugged me and later healed my wounds. Those were the only moments where I felt happy and lucky to have him as my friend.

I hated sex, like, a lot. I never slept with anyone out of my work hours because I was so disgusted by the end of the day that I didn't have the energy. You know, the energy to go out and meet someone my age and fall in love. I didn't believe in that bullshit. Aki was the only one that was good to me asking nothing in exchange, therefore he was the only one that deserved my love.

But I knew I was disgusting. Being used by all the men in town… of course he wouldn't want a boyfriend like that. I kept on hiding my feelings, pretending I didn't need a partner, but on my days off I spent most of the time watching romantic movies, hoping that it could be Aki and me, imagining how it would feel a kiss from him, having sex with him… Then I remembered the intense pain of being penetrated by force and forgot it all. I even hated him just because he had a dick. Silly me, but then again, I was just a kid, pulled into the world of adults without wanting it.

It was hard to let him go that day, but I didn't have a saying in my boss's choices. If he sold me to a man, then I should go and live with him. At first I was angry as fuck, but now I know my boss did it for my sake. He knew that I hated that life, and since I was a good worker, he decided to give me some kind of freedom. It was true: I barely had sex twice or thrice a week, compared to the same number each day on the brothel. And I got to live in a luxurious house not lacking anything.

Aki had a second family in that punk, charity group, so I figured he would be fine without me. It wasn't like we were going to have a happy ending like in movies, either. We weren't destined, that's all.

Or maybe we were, since I childishly stole the money of the man that bought me and ran away, not even caring about the consequences as soon as I knew Aki was imprisoned. The only thing that mattered to me then was taking him out of jail. After freeing him, I didn't plan anything else. Luckily he would take me with him to his home, like he used to.

...

It's amazing not having to live with prostitution anymore, though it is boring to work in this factory, sewing clothes everyday. Aki isn't having much fun in that bakery factory either, but we always manage to spare some time for the punk group, stealing stuff to give to the poor people. It’s also a way to keep being against capitalism, because we can’t be completely against it since we need money to live. Now I can understand why Aki enjoys being there, because I do too. My life has got a new meaning.

Not only about that, but also about him. I'm trying really hard to be a good boyfriend, but I still feel scared when Aki touches my legs or anywhere near my genitals. I'm sorry; I know he wants me, but it's been such a life-long trauma to me that I can't help it. But I'm not discouraged; I know that I will be able to forget, as long as he keeps on taking care of me like he always did.


	13. 13 - Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently began to enjoy the song "Wife", and I thought about the lyrics for a while... Then came up with this story for the prompt.
> 
> Warnings: Toxic/abusive relationship. Not so explicit, though.

"And now… Wife."

The fans squealed at the way Ruki said that word, starting headbanging the second they heard Uruha's guitar.

It wasn't so exciting for Uruha, anyway. Because unlike them, he did know the reason for this song. The meaning hidden behind.

…

"No, I don't like these lyrics, Aoi… And Yune, this song might work, yeah, but I will make some arrangements when I feel better."

Ruki coughed, embracing himself even tighter with the blanket in his free hand. "Reita, you didn't write anything… Don't you know we are desperate to sell another CD? Or are you some kind of hidden millionaire that we didn't know about?"

Everything he said was true. With Ruki having a strong cold, they needed to help in any way possible, this time writing lyrics for example. And Reita had written something… but he was too shy to show it.

"Rei, didn't you say you were writing something? You even brought it, right? Then why don't you show him? It can't be worse than the stupid "Koneko-chan" song Aoi wrote." Uruha said, trying to save him from the singer's anger.

"I… I didn't finish it…" He mumbled, but Ruki reached out and snatched the notebook from him. "Hey! Don't read it!"

But it was too late. Ruki's eyes opened wide, and Reita feared the worst. What if he found out…?

"This is so sick… I love it! As soon as my throat recovers, I will begin practicing my screams for it. Good job, Reita. Not like you guys."

…

"Why didn't you want to show the lyrics to him?" Asked Uruha that night, his cigarette burning softly into the cold air.

"Because they were too strong… I thought he wouldn't like them." Reita confessed, letting out the smoke from his lips.

"Oh, come on. What were they about?" Uruha closed the window a bit, as it began to snow.

"They talked about this guy who is a total perv… and he meets a girl and falls in love with her, like obsessively. He just wants to fuck her day and night, because he's sick."

Uruha crushed the cigarette against the ashtray and smiled. "It's not so far away from real people, what you are describing. Guys like that always appear on the news. Why would you feel ashamed to show them?"

Reita averted his gaze. "Because… I feel like this man." He also dumped his cigarette and tried to stand up, but the brunette held his arm.

"Oh, are you obsessed with a girl? Who is it? Why didn't you tell me?" He smiled mischievously, looking at him eagerly when he sat again.

"It… it's not a girl." He answered shyly.

"Is it a man, then?"

Reita just nodded, and Uruha leaned in closer. "Come on! You can't keep a secret from your best friend! I demand to know who is it that took your sanity away."

He couldn't handle it anymore. He grabbed Uruha's neck and choked it. "If you're so eager to know, then I will tell you. It's you, you fucking bitch."

He kissed him hard, and Uruha could barely understand what was going on. When the blonde noticed tears forming in his eyes because of the difficulty to breath, he let him go.

"Go ahead. Call the police, tell them I'm sick, that I wanted to kill you… that I dream of raping you one day but I try to hold back for the sake of our friendship."

Uruha didn't know what to do. He was scared, but at the same time he was trembling with desire. He must've been sick too, because he found that wicked side of Reita hot.

"Call me bitch again, please. It sounds so hot when you do so."

Reita looked at him in disbelief. Didn't he understand a single word of what he said before?

"No, Uru, you've got to go with Aoi or Yune and…"

"But I want you too!"

"You're not safe with me! I'm not going to stop even if you cry or…"

"I don't care! Do me!" He hugged him, spilling some tears in his hoodie. "I want it… someone so obsessed with me, I've wanted it so badly! I… I always feel so insecure about me, my looks, my body… but, but you find all that mesmerizing, don't you?"

Reita caressed his cheek, cleaning the tears away. "Yes, I adore you. Let me have that body of yours, please. I promise I'll fuck you everyday."

Uruha sealed the deal with a kiss. And later on, giving his body to the beast that would never get enough of it.

…

He still remembers, because as he strolls down the stage, he can't open his legs much wide as it will hurt his insides. Aoi tags along to play back against back, later kissing his forehead for the sake of the fans, who go wild with screams.

Uruha notices that Reita noticed, and he knows what it means. A night full of punishment is right ahead. He feels scared, but as he senses Reita's arms around his shoulder in a friendly embrace (also for the sake of fans), he smiles, knowing that he couldn't keep on going without him, without the person who loved him the most, but also abused him the most. It was the life he chose when he found out the truth behind the song "Wife".


End file.
